


行动代号黑丝绸

by shunziqing



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Chinese, M/M, porn wiht some plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>珠宝，黑丝绸床单，电话调情</p>
            </blockquote>





	行动代号黑丝绸

  
“嗨，甜心~想我了没？”  
  
“去你妈的，G。”  
  
“真伤人，我可想你了。尤其是你那神奇的小嘴儿。”  
  
“哦，抱歉。我忘了你没妈，去你的。你到底要不要收网？”  
  
“耶，耶。那可是疯狂的一晚，挺确定你触犯了几条法律，亲爱的。”  
  
“说那个词。就，说那个词吧，Smart-ass。”  
  
“有没有兴趣重温旧梦？我备了鲜花美酒大把的钞票，还有，我想*黑丝绸*更能衬托出你的眼睛。”  
  
——————  
  
“见鬼！Sam!”Callen火大地咒骂，给不断挣扎的女人拷上手铐交给Kensi带走——女人还是留给女人处理比较好，然后他看着长绒地毯上到处散落 的亮晶晶的小石头，忍不住又蹦出几句脏话，“你在抓人的时候*一定*要弄得个一团糟才甘心是吗？！”他愤怒地指责自己的搭档。  
  
Sam无辜地耸耸肩：“交给菜鸟们收拾好了，丢个一颗两颗也没什么大不了。”  
  
“它们是*真的*钻石，不是锆石仿的。”Callen瞪着面前的男人，一字一字地说。  
  
“啥？！”  
  
“显然Hatty有个‘朋友’。我现在开始不那么确定这究竟是好事还是坏事了。”  
  
“见鬼！”于是Sam也开始咒骂了，他对着耳麦说，“Eric，关掉监视器。”  
  
[已经关了伙计们，祝好运。]Eric充满同情的声音传来。  
  
Sam扯掉耳麦丢在桌上，开始加入Callen，把那些恼人的小玩意儿从地毯的长绒毛里捉出来。  
  
“什么人能在一天之内弄到这么多特级钻石？”他问，“——哦不，等等，别告诉我，我不确定我想知道。”他恼火地低吼一声，他的手就算对于两克拉的钻石来说也还是太大了。“总共有多少？“  
  
“三十三颗。”Callen屁股冲着他，头也不回地答道。  
  
Sam抑制住想要狠踢那翘屁股蛋儿的欲望，“而你一定要在卧室里交易？”他瞥了眼一旁罩着黑色真丝床单的大床，心理疑惑着，什么时候五星级酒店总统套房里的摆设开始向低俗色情片儿靠拢了。  
  
这次Callen回过头，冲他挑挑眉，“当时那女的把情形搞成要贞操就别要命，我比较倾向于两个都自己留着，所以就给你打电话了。”  
  
“哼，以后得禁止Hatty把你打扮得太花枝招展。”Sam嘟囔着，声音里有藏不住的笑意。  
  
“哦，得了吧！”身着全套阿曼尼西装，外加闪闪发光的宝石袖扣和酒红色丝绸衬衫的男人抗议道，全无形象地一屁股坐在地上，把手里的几颗钻石递给Sam，“好像这些能改变任何东西似的。”他干巴巴地说，开始不自觉地拔右手小指上戴着的尾戒。  
  
“嘿，你干嘛？”Sam一把抓住他的手腕。  
  
Callen无辜地撅嘴，“没办法戴这玩意儿，别扭得要命，什么也干不了。”  
  
“忍忍吧，伙计。Hatty说着东西很贵，既然她这么说，那就一定是真的*很*贵。弄丢的话她恐怕会送咱俩去阿富汗吃沙子。而且话说回来，”Sam看看戒 指上镶嵌的宝石——是欧泊，全黑的底色上流光溢彩，金橙红绿蓝，时时变动着，让人摸不清它的未来颜色，“这东西挺衬你的。”他定下结论。  
  
“耶，是喔。”Callen不屑地嗤笑一声。  
  
Sam闻声抬头，“我说的是事实，G，别跟我在这上面吵。”他说，带着不容置疑的腔调。  
  
Callen斜眼看他一会儿，低头：“所以你承认我们确实会吵架了那么？”  
  
“闭嘴，G。”  
  
钻石总数在到达32颗以后停止了增加，最后那一颗迟迟不肯现身，Callen选择放弃，把满屋子爬来爬去的工作交给Sam来完成。他向后倒进大床，黑色的丝绸像湖水一样在他周围泛起涟漪。  
  
床很柔软，而他很累，好像3天没睡过觉一样——也许他确实有3天没睡了，每次做长期卧底，都像是把自己生生挤进一副别人的皮囊里，真不是最佳的休闲方式。  
  
房间里暖和安静。没有外人在，只有Sam，只有Sam而已……  
  
Callen不知道自己什么时候睡着的，总之他醒来的时候发现Sam坐在旁边，脸上带着笑。  
  
“找着了？”他含含糊糊地问。  
  
“耶，该死的东西跑到柜子底下去了。”  
  
Callen盯着那意有所指的笑容，皱眉：”怎么？！“  
  
Sam愈发咧开嘴，“你知道，你说得没错，G，黑丝绸*确实*更能衬托出你的眼睛。”  
  
蓝眼睛危险地眯起来，不过Sam全没当回事儿。他低下头，用鼻子拱拱对方的脸颊，好像大狗在标记自己的地盘儿前总要先闻一个过。古龙和女性香水之下是独一无二的Callen味儿，淡得一吹就散的，却让他刻骨铭心永生不忘的Callen味儿。  
  
他嘿嘿一笑，拖长声音揶揄道：“该怎么形容好？香花美酒，被翻红浪，玉体陈横？”  
  
Callen没好气的一哼，“你三个里得一个，也算不错了么。”  
  
“你是说香花美酒，还是玉体陈横？”Sam埋头在他颈窝里愉快地说，一手直接摸上了对方的裆部。  
  
Callen扬起头，发出一声短促的呻吟。  
  
他以为自己太累了没精力干这个，然而事实证明，人的潜能是无限的。又或者是，只要他碰上Sam Hanna这个人，一切规则就都不适用。  
  
他抬手勾住Sam的脖子，把他拉过来亲吻。  
  
那好像是一丝火星儿掉进了汽油桶里，Sam从胸腔深处发出一声低沉的呻吟，双臂使力，把他们俩稳稳当当安置在大床正中，并且确保身子底下的男人被自己从头 到脚覆盖着。他急切地吻着Callen，好像要把他活吃下肚，也许有时候他确实考虑过这么干——在每一次那家伙表现得像个恼人的混球或者迷路的孩子的时 候。  
  
Callen在他的抚摸下弓起了身体。Sam十分满意男人的反应，他开始急切地拉扯对方的衣服，而Callen丝毫不落下风地还以颜色。  
  
只是突然之间，Callen僵住了身体。“等等。”他说。Sam能感觉到他因恐惧而绷紧的肌肉，自己就条件反射搬地高度戒备起来。  
  
然后Callen钻出Sam的怀抱，开始脱衣服，并且把它们小心翼翼地叠好放在床头。  
  
“哦，我的神啊，你一定是在开玩笑。”Sam惨叫一声倒进床里，觉得自己被彻底打败了，“Hatty简直要杀死我。”  
  
Callen越过肩膀瞥他一眼，“别逗了Sam，要是你弄坏她的衣服她才会杀了你。或者更糟，”他做个鬼脸，“把我们奴役到死。”  
  
Sam无言奋起，一个饿虎扑羊，从背后压制住Callen，咬住那人的耳郭，轻轻拉扯：“告诉我你的内裤不是Hatty给的……”  
  
Callen从善如流：“我的内裤不是Hatty给的。”他气息不稳地回答。  
  
“很好。”  
  
毫无顾忌地把脱掉最后一件遮蔽物，Sam一手握住Callen的重点部位上下撸动，嘴唇逐一吻吮过他背后的伤疤。Callen不自觉地摆动腰部，刺入Sam掌中，他几次挣扎企图占据主动，全都被Sam按回原地。  
  
Sam压制着他，禁锢着他的动作，一边撩拨他的情欲，听他喘息呻吟。  
  
黑色的床单上，Callen的皮肤苍白得不可思议，因为汗水而闪着微光。Sam手中轻轻动作，拇指抚过前端，让男人向后折起脖颈。  
  
Callen有时会让Sam想起天鹅，无辜又脆弱。可没人比他跟清楚，这个名叫G Callen的男人，骨子里的坚韧和强悍，和那种只会在湖里梳理羽毛给人欣赏的蠢物没半点儿相似。  
  
“Sam，你，这，操他妈的混蛋控制狂！“Callen粗声咒骂道，声音里包含着喘息和火热的欲望。然后下一秒，他们的位置就上下颠倒。  
  
虽然不愿承认，可Sam不得不说他没怎么搞清这是如何发生的。不过有Callen沉甸甸的重量压在身上，湿热的嘴唇贴在下颌处，手在裤裆里，Sam决定不多追究。  
  
“现在轮到我了。”Callen贴着他的嘴角说，然后滑下去，张口含住了他的火热。  
  
Sam从鼻子里发出一声哼鸣，他想把头砸进枕头里，他想挺腰向上戳进那温热柔软的包围里，可他没法把视线从眼前的景象上移开——除了拉开的裤链，他自己的衣服几乎完好地穿在身上，而他两腿之间趴着一个赤裸的G，含着他的老二。  
  
操。  
  
当Callen开始运用舌头的时候，Sam咒骂出声，他骂的那些话要是被老妈听见，一定会揍他的屁股。  
  
他知道G正在摸他自己，而这个念头让他几乎把持不住。  
  
就在他几乎要赞美那天才的嘴巴的时候，Callen吐出他的硬挺，发出清晰的一声“啵”。  
  
“哦，你这要人命的混蛋，G！”Sam挫败地呻吟，“不要说话，拜托，G，我更喜欢你把嘴用在说话以外的用途上。”  
  
Callen撅嘴，Sam太知道那个表情，那通常代表“死猪不怕开水烫”，“干吧，就算要因公殉职也不能让他们好过”或者“鬼知道家是个什么玩意，从来没有过也从来不在乎”，而现在那意味着“哦，you know better，Sam”。  
  
他开口，还是那种让人听了就火冒三丈的吊儿郎当的语调，“我觉得有点儿不公平，Sam，怎么我光着可你一件儿都没脱，嗯？”他往上爬回Sam胸前，漫不经心得用身体摩擦着Sam斗志昂扬的勃起。  
  
这个问题实在非常好解决。Sam在飞快地摆脱掉衣物的同时甚至没分神儿去庆幸今天他穿得是自己的行头，而不是Hatty的。  
  
高级酒店的又一优势，床头柜里应有尽有。那儿甚至有各种口味的安全套供人选择——倒不是说Sam会费心去留意那个。  
  
Callen的身体敞开而顺从，他在Sam准备他的时候轻轻哼着，在对方肩膀上留下一个一个的痕迹。Sam知道这是男人全然放松，放下了所有警戒的表现，而他对自己有幸成为这一罕见现象的制造者，感到十分满意。  
  
再次将Callen压在身下，Sam把自己缓缓地埋进他的身体里。这一回，没有人主导，没有人被压制，只是Sam和G——顶尖儿的行动搭档，能毫不犹豫把背后交给对方的战斗伙伴，彼此知根知底的损友，好哥们儿，情人，毕生挚爱——好吧，他们中没人会承认最后那两个。  
  
爱情，并不足以形容他们对彼此的感觉，或者说他们之间的关系远没那么复杂。只是种简单强烈的，失掉一个另一个就无以为继，唯有在一起才最正确的生死情谊。  
  
Sam额头抵着Callen的，缓缓摆动身体。他底下的男人鲜活火热，与他契合得就像直接从他这个模子里刻出来的一样，让他觉得心满意足，充实完整。  
  
“G……”他几乎无意识地呼唤，然后感到握在他大腿根部的手紧了紧，他知道那是“耶，在这儿呢，Sam”的意思，他知道Callen每个动作甚至每次呼气中包含的信息——他调整了顶撞的角度，毫不意外得听到一声甜腻的呻吟——就像他熟知Callen身体的每一寸一样。  
  
别人怎么说，规章里怎么写，Sam全不管，对别人来说，与自己的搭档发生超友谊关系也许会危及工作，但对他来说，当你被抢指着脑袋，说错一个字母就头顶开 花，或者要在千分之一秒内注定往左还是往右，否则就粉身碎骨万劫不复的时候，有一个对对眼神就彼此心知肚明的搭档，那就是救命的绝招。  
  
Sam保持着规律有力的撞击，确保每一次都擦过那甜蜜的一点，让Callen难以抑制地呻吟。他热爱那男人嘴里漏出的声音，他知道他想忍耐住，但不成功，然后Callen吻住他的唇，把声音悉数封存。Sam考虑了一会儿，决定让G的舌头留在自己的嘴里。  
  
当他们不得不中断亲吻以便呼吸时，Callen扬头，向后靠近堆起的黑色丝绸里，在这些闪着柔光的绸子包围中，他就像一件稀罕的宝物——宝石，绝对的，经 过细心地打磨和抛光，闪闪发亮的宝石。Sam呼吸粗重而急促，他低声咆哮，宣告所有权。他知道身下的男人就快到了，Callen的双腿紧紧缠着他的腰，身 体随着他的顶撞起伏着，同样急促的呼吸中夹杂着细小的呻吟。  
  
突然用力握住Sam的上臂，Callen咽回一声呻吟，“啊，Sam……拜托，”他的声音低哑，几乎是嘶嘶地说，“接着我……”然后就那样越过了边缘。  
  
他向上弓起身子，Sam搂住他的腰身，几乎是在同时射出来。  
  
他们就这样呆着，身体紧贴，不留一丝空隙。Sam嘴唇贴着G的耳根，轻声道：“接住你了，G。”  
  
**  
  
Callen觉得昏沉，好的那种昏沉，全身懒洋洋的，只想睡觉。  
  
他趴在床上，脸蹭了蹭床单，丝滑的质感让他不太习惯，但很舒服。  
  
脑袋里有个声音提醒他：不能睡着，这是个陌生的地方，要保持警惕。然后旁边的床垫微微下陷，一个熟悉的气味和重量将他包围。  
  
他叹了口气，“别让我睡着，Sam。”他口齿不清地说，“还得回去汇报，写工作总结……”  
  
“别想那些了，G。”Sam带笑的声音传来，意外的温柔，“我搞定了，只管睡觉。”  
  
一个轻柔的吻落在他头顶。Callen不在坚持，放任自己沉入梦乡。他最后感觉到的，是一个温热结实的躯体紧紧挨在他旁边。  
  
**  
  
“Mr.Beal。”  
  
Hatty背着手走进房间，突然出声，把年轻的黑客吓得从椅子上蹦了起来。她歪着头，直视进年轻人的眼睛，缓声问：“究竟是什么原因，让你这么晚还留在这不回家？”  
  
“呃，”Eric小心地回答，“Sam和Callen在现场出了点儿技术问题，我在等他们给我答复。”  
  
“啊。”Hatty点点头，把手放在嘴边。  
  
她这么说：“我想Mr.Callen和Mr.Harra可以独立解决这个技术问题。我们抓住了坏人，案件结束，你们都表现得非常出色，至于其它细节问题，可以留到明天再讨论。”她背起手开始往外走，然后停住，回头，“酒店房间是一直预到明天的，Eric，回家吧。”  
  
                                                                                                                                              
  
  
-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年11月29日。


End file.
